


my good boy

by rainshowers



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshowers/pseuds/rainshowers
Summary: It was weird. Itshouldbe weird. Yet somehow Eddie couldn’t think of anything to relieve him but the idea of Venom’s low voice goading him to completion.





	my good boy

Eddie woke up in a pool of sweat.

The night was still young. He could tell without even bothering to look at the digital clock on his bedside table. Judging by the cold breeze tickling his face, he had left a small part of the window open before falling face down onto his bed due to exhaustion. Yet here he was in his plain old t-shirt and boxers, sweating like he just finished a two-hour workout at the gym.

He sleepily rubbed his face, took off his soaked shirt, and settled back down comfortably onto the bed, hoping to continue his interrupted—now murky—dream. His consciousness slipped perfectly into oblivion, easing Eddie off in a scene he had once memorized in his head.

He was sitting on the couch while looking at Anne, brushing away her blonde locks to get a clearer view of her face. They were both naked, bodies glistening with sheer sweat. Eddie could feel himself slowly move closer and closer, taking the time to relish the moment, when the scene before him abruptly changed. He was lying with his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling while panting as he struggled to grab at his sheets. There was a tight sensation pooling in his stomach and Eddie could feel a slick flesh wrapping around his cock, taking its time to pump him.

It was too much. He needed to _look_.

Eddie cast his eyes down and gasped.

**_Venom._ ******

 

This time, Eddie woke up in a pool of sweat for a completely different reason.

He sat upright, taking in deep breaths to calm himself down, and grabbed his discarded shirt to wipe his sweat when he noticed that he could still feel a strain in his groin. He was already hard.

 _Eddie,_ Venom purred at the back of his head, startling him. It was unsettlingly arousing. Eddie bit his lip, tentatively reaching down to give his cock a firm squeeze. “Yeah?”

 _You woke me up,_ Venom replied, using the same timbre as he did when he called out his name. Eddie shut his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to jerk off to the sound of Venom’s voice in his head.

“I’m sorry,” he softly said to the other.

It was weird. It _should_ be weird. Yet somehow Eddie couldn’t think of anything to relieve him but the idea of Venom’s low voice goading him to completion. The other was quiet in his head, however, and Eddie decided to finally give in. He gave himself a few slow pumps, putting extra emphasis on the head, and let out a shaky sigh.

_Do you want me to help?_

Eddie opened his eyes, unsure whether it was his thoughts or Venom’s. Both of them were beginning to blur. He nodded into the darkness, biting down the insides of his cheek, and tugged at his cock, eliciting a deep groan from him.

Venom seemed to laugh in his head. _You know you have to talk to me how we’re going to do this._

“Just.” He sucked in a breath. “Talk to me.”

 _Of course, darling._ Venom purred again. _Yes, that’s right. You’re doing good. So good._

Eddie’s right hand sped up while his left one was fisting at the sheets. His hips seemed to lift up in their own accord, moving in tune with his hand. “Please,” he whispered desperately.

 _I could wrap myself around you, you know_ , Venom told him, _however you want. You only have to tell me, darling, and I’m all yours._

That made him moan louder than he’d expected. Eddie would be lying if he said it didn’t cross his mind. The idea and thrill of letting Venom do him, do whatever the other wanted with his body, had always been present since they had bonded. He hadn’t been with anyone else since Anne, but he knew that it would’ve been a more exciting experience now that Venom was watching.

“Please,” he begged. “I want—I need. I need you. Please.”

Eddie’s breath hitched as Venom pushed him back onto the bed, untangling Eddie’s hand around his erection, and splayed his legs as wide as possible. When Venom pooled around his groin, a tentacle forming to wrap around his cock, Eddie realized that it was the very same thing that happened in his dream.

 _You were dreaming about this, weren’t you?_   Venom asked as if Eddie thought about it out loud. It was a mix between a hiss and the other’s signature growl. Eddie’s hips gave an uncontrollable thrust. _You want this so much you can’t help yourself even when you know I can see you. Don’t you, darling?_

“Yes,” Eddie whispered, eyes fluttering in bliss, just in time for Venom to slowly slide up and down his cock. Eddie looked down and saw Venom materializing on his stomach, staring at him with his tongue darting out. He reached out to hold and caress the other, grabbing for a different kind of support other than the wrinkled sheets below him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Venom was already onto him, pushing his tongue down his throat.

 _Delicious,_ Venom said inside his head, _such a good boy. My good boy. You’re mine, Eddie. No one can make you feel this good again but me._

Eddie moaned and moaned some more, all the words had seemingly left his brain, he was close but he wanted to take his time to enjoy this new pleasure he hadn’t felt before. Venom was doing wonders with his tongue, licking Eddie’s nipples then going back to his mouth, it was mind-blowingly good that he couldn’t even form coherent words.

 _That’s it, darling._ Eddie almost doubled over as Venom tightened around his cock, wiping at his leaking head. He was panting now and the heat in his groin seemed to intensify. _You’re almost there. You feel so good. I want to tear you apart every single day, darling, but now I just want to see you fall apart._

The other suddenly pumped faster just as Eddie decided to thrust up, and it was enough to send him off the edge. He came with a shout, white-hot spurts spilling to his stomach and onto Venom, who was still wrapped around him and moving in a slow pace as Eddie rode down his orgasm. He felt something slick wipe at his stomach and cock and Eddie strained to watch as Venom licked him clean.

He chuckled sleepily. “Well, that was interesting.”

 _It certainly was,_ Venom answered, sounding closely to being amused. _Good night, Eddie._

Eddie yawned and kissed the side of Venom’s head, feeling content as he let his sleepiness take over him. “Good night, love.”


End file.
